


i'm wanted and on the run

by snowfallen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Graffiti, Other, also thinks josh is cute but there's not really a relationship, and he gets caught sort of, and wants a friend, artist!tyler, clueless!josh, criminal!tyler, famous!josh, famous!tyler, illegally, innocent!josh, josh wants to know what's going on, only at the end though, spray paint, tagging, this cant be how tagging works im so sorry, tyler didn't kill the president why are the cops like this, tyler ends up running from the cops and hides in josh's house, tyler likes to spray paint, tyler thinks josh is annoying until later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Tyler stood up properly and breathed in, he jumped and took a step back. </p>
<p>A guy with red hair and a sort-of mohawk was in front of him, with a shocked expression, "You're- who are you?" The man asked. Tyler held his hands up for the second time that day, and stepped forward once, "Why are you in my house? What's that bag for? And are those handcuffs?!"</p>
<p>Or, how Josh and Tyler actually met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm wanted and on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to start us off, Tyler and Josh will be dressed like how they are in Stressed Out, minus the backpack and Josh's snapback, if you want to picture that. And I've never had an experience with cops so, but this is fiction. You may continue now! :)

Tyler grabs a spray can from his duffle bag, shaking it and popping the lid. He then presses the knob down and watches the paint begin to cover the dirty wall beneath the bridge.

It's nasty where he's at, there's muddy water puddles along the ground every five steps or so, and there's many cigarette buds on the ground too. Not to mention the crushed soda cans and the strands of grass peaking out from between edges of cracked cement.

The busy streets above him are kind of distracting too. Maybe he should have picked a different bridge to place his art under, but this is where he wanted to start off.

After Tyler finished spraying the slanted red line after a black slash and a straight blue one, he tossed the can back in his bag and smiled proudly at the work. His smile faded when he heard a click.

_"Put your hands above your head!"_

Tyler sighed, and did what the cop ordered. Then he turned around to face the guy. He looked to be in his 30's, and was kinda chubby. And he was kind of shaky with his pistol.

"Officer," Tyler started, "I'm not sure you should be waving that thing around, being as shaky as you are."

The cop rolled his eyes and ignored what Tyler said,"What do you think you're doing here?"

Tyler shrugged, looking down at the cans and then back to the cop, "Are you sure you're qualified to carry a weapon as dangerous as that? I feel like you're about to end up shooting yourself on accident instead of me," He said, in an amused tone, "And wouldn't that be tragic?"

"Shut up, boy!" The cop said, then began making his way over to Tyler. He kept his gun up with each step, then put it back in his holster after grabbing ahold of Tyler's wrists to cuff them,"Stupid delinquents like you are what make my job stressful."

"Oh sir, I'm sorry then," And before the officer could cuff Tyler's right wrist, he turned back around and kneed the cop in the stomach. The cop doubled over, and before he could take out his pistol to shoot, Tyler had already grabbed his bag and made his way up one of the grassy hills that lead to the main road.

Tyler managed to hear the cop call in for backup, and he scoffed. All he did was put a little needed art along some nasty walls, it's not like he murdered the president, geez.

When he got onto one of the emptier streets, he calmed his running and started walking calmly. Then he heard sirens from behind him as he rounded a corner. Tyler sighed loudly, then groaned as he started running.

This was the second time he had been found out, and he had painted his little symbols along at least forty-two walls already. He thought after the first time, after being imprisoned and then having to get his mom to bail him out, that he could have managed to be more careful.

Soon, Tyler was sprinting away from the two cars headed his way, then he grabbed the corner of a building and slipped into the alley between two buildings and ran down that. He made his way out to the other side of the alley and looked at both sides of the road. After checking, he walked across the road quickly and laughed once he planted his feet onto a street that had houses going along it.

"I need to get in shape, oh man," Tyler breathed out, after laughing. He placed his duffle bag on his shoulder this time, and began walking down the street. He would consider calling a buddy to pick him up and take him back home, but he didn't want them getting suspicious, and he already knew these streets well enough after roaming them for twenty years now.

Then a car came into view. And it was another cop car. Tyler's eyes bulged, and he turned the other way. Only to notice that a cop car was headed down that way too. They were kind of smart, Tyler had to admit. Kind of.

So he looked around at any paths he could take, and he nodded to himself after seeing that he could go between the houses. And so he did. He ran steadily until he saw one of the houses had an open window in the back.

Tyler took his bag off, and lightly placed it on the floor of the house, then lifted a leg through the window and pulled himself through. He left the window opened for a quick escape if needed.

As soon as Tyler stood up properly and breathed in, he jumped and took a step back. A guy with red hair and a sort-of mohawk was in front of him, with a shocked expression, "You're- who are you?" The man asked. Tyler held his hands up for the second time that day, and stepped forward once, "Why are you in my house? What's that bag for? And are those handcuffs?!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and raced towards the boy, placing a hand over the red haired guy's mouth, and making his back hit the wall, "Would you shut up? I'm only here to get away from those stupid cops. But don't worry, I didn't kill anyone and I won't kill you," Tyler said, "I haven't gained any skills in that attribute yet, unfortunately," Tyler decides to look down at his left wrist, still cuffed, "Needed a new bracelet anyways," He mumbles.

"Now if I remove my hand, you better not scream. If you do then I'll have to punish you, alright?" Tyler muttered. The guy nodded in reply and Tyler removed his hand and backed away from the guy. He grabbed his bag again and laid it in front of the couch in what he guessed was the living room. Then he sat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other, "I'm gonna stay here until I think it's safe, okay?"

The guy nodded and still stood beside the couch, not taking his eyes off of Tyler. Tyler noticed, and looked up at the guy with furrowed eyebrows and shrugged, "Why are you staring? That's creepy."

"So is a stranger, and apparent criminal, in my house," Said the guy. Tyler had to give him credit for that, so he nodded.Then the guy sat down next to him, eagerly, and held out his hand, "I'm Josh! What's your name?" He smiled, as if Tyler was some nice guy instead of a tiny, sarcastic man who illegally spray painted places in his spare time.

Tyler ignored Josh's hand, and shook his head, "I literally threatened to punish you if you screamed just a minute ago, and now you want to know my name? Sorry, Josh, but no," Then Josh pouted lightly, and Tyler rolled his eyes again.

Tyler looked away, back to the tv that was on animal planet for some reason. Maybe Josh was one of those animal freaks. Then he felt eyes burning into the side of his face again, and looked back over. He flinched away to see Josh still pouting, "Okay - _okay_ , what the heck, dude?"

"If I'm going to let you into my house, you might as well let me know your name," Josh said.

"Fine," Tyler sighed. Josh let go of his pout and smiled brightly, and Tyler refused to even admit in his mind that it was cute, "I'm Tyler."

Josh ended up cooking Tyler dinner that night, and Tyler ended up staying later than he thought he would. Talking to Josh ended up being entertaining over time, so he texted his mom that he would be home the next morning. They also got Tyler uncuffed, so that was good too.

When he got home the next morning, he hopped onto his bed and scrolled through his phone and opened up the contact that said 'Josh :)' and sent him a text saying hello.

_("And that's how we met!" Tyler giggled beside Josh, who was smiling at Tyler, trying not to let any sounds escape._

_"Are you being serious?" The interviewer asked._

_"No," Josh said quickly, "We actually met in Antarctica after helping an injured penguin."_

_Tyler nodded, "Yes, what a fun day that was."_

_The interviewer shook her head and laughed, moving on to the next question, "So, what's the meaning behind the name 'Twenty One Pilots', and your symbol?"_ _)_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? I hope you liked it!


End file.
